Jolly Sailor Bold
by Aiden'sxThexName
Summary: Josephine Bard has two loves: the sea, and her father. So when the old merchant takes ill and is sent to the Caribbean, it was obvious to tell Jo would go with him. Join her on a wild adventure of thrill, and romance with a very odd pirate captain.


**Hi all! I know for those that are into my **_**Transformers**_** fic, you're very upset with me. But for some reason, I can't seem to keep the ball rolling in that world. So for now, that's being put on hold and I'll escape to this world for awhile. These chapters will be put up as they come to me, so don't expect regular updates. JUST A WARNING! So enough babble from me, onto the first chapter!**

* * *

Jolly Sailor Bold

Chapter 1

6oo pounds a year

* * *

Warm air off the sea danced around her, pulling loose strands from her bun. She stood at the helm, watching the man behind the wheel with a careful eye. There was more grey in his neatly kept ponytail and beard, and his normally playful blue eyes were dull. Overall he looked…fatigued.

"Papa." She placed a hand on his tense shoulder. "_Resté_ ." Rest. He was sick, after all. The plump, medium height man gave a sigh that came across as more of a growl.

"I will rest when I'm dea-agh!" He flew into a coughing fit, quickly pulling a rag from his breast pocket to hold to his face. She rubbed his shoulder worriedly, keeping an eye on the crew who had stilled to watch their captain.

"Back to work, the lot of 'ya, nothing to see…NOW!" she bellowed when they hesitated her command. Quickly, they scampered off, not wanting to feel her wrath. Though she was a woman of only her mid twenties, the crew of the _Celtic Lady_ knew that when the captain's daughter, Josephine Bard gave an order, it was to be taken as the captain's own.

"Mister McGinn! Tom!" Josephine called for the only other person she knew well enough on the ship when her father's coughing fit failed to subside.

"I'm right 'ere, Jo." Thomas McGinn bounded up the steps to her side, jumping them in twos. He was a bear of a man with fire read hair and accent to prove his decent. He put a hand on the wheel, looking at the captain disapprovingly.

"Felix." He assessed his old friend, catching blood on the rag he hastily shoved back into place. "Let the 'lil lady take 'ye fer a rest in yer quarters. Can't 'ave ye out of commission fer good, now can we?"

The old Frenchman was defiant for a moment, before giving in, defeted. "Fine! Fine! I will rest for a short time."

Josephine sighed inwardy with relief. "Come then, Papa. I'll make tea." She slipped an arm through his, leading him slowly to the captian's quarters.

"Mister McGinn, you are in charge until either myself of Josephine return." Felix called over his shoulder.

Tom answered with a nod and an, "Aye, cap'n." before watching the frail old man and his daughter disappear behind the cabbain doors.

Josephine pouted momentarily as her father let go of her arm and made his way to the cluttered desk in the corner of the room. "That is not resting." She mumbled, knowing it would do no good. Quickly, she made two cups of tea and walked over to pass one to Felix. He took a tentative sip before responding.

"Bah. I am sitting. For me, this is rest."

The young girl sighed, half-sitting on the desk and peering over the rim of her cup as she sipped. "What are you looking at anyway?"

"Our course. You don't expect us to get to our destination by luck, now do you?" A hint of the old twinkle was back in his eyes. Josephine flushed with embarrassment. Felix patted her knee affectionately. "You will learn. Someday this will no longer be my burden to sail."

"Not too soon, Papa. Remember why we can here in the first place."

The old captain sighed heavily. "Oui, I remember."

* * *

_France, 6 months prior:_

_"What do you mean 'leave?'" Josephine's outburst startled both her father and his doctor._

_"Your father's condition will only worsen in this climate." The doctor reasoned after regaining his bearings. "I believe it is best for him to head south, Mademoiselle."_

_Josephine rubbed her temple with an ornately gloved hand before looking at her father. He was frail now, nothing like the man she remembered from childhood. There was a moment of silent communication between the two as he pleaded with her to understand. She knew inside this was for the best._

_"How far south are we talking?" she asked on a sigh._

_Felix had the answer ready, having discussed this with his doctor before. "The Caribbean, my Dear."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo  
_

_3 months later:_

_"Felix, ye know I loves me a good adventure." Tom balanced his tavern chair on the back two legs, which creaked ominously under his weight._

_The old captain smiled ruefully. "Then pack your bags, old friend. We won't be coming back." Tom's eyes sparkled with interest and question._

_"The Caribbean." Josephine supplied, looking uncomfortable in the back alley tavern. She sat as regal as possible on the bench she shared with her father. Her hands were folded and rested on her knees. "His doctor thinks its for the best."_

_Tom gave a nod. "Ye have a ship? A crew?"_

_"I have a ship, but a crew…" Felix's sentence was cut off midway as he began to cough._

_Tom smiled brightly. "Don't ye be worrying about that now. I'll get ye a crew."_

_Josephine threw the Irish man a grateful look before tending to her father._

* * *

"Papa? Papa!"

Josephine's worried voice pulled Felix from his thoughts. He downed the last of his tea and held the cup out to his daughter, giving her a reassuring smile. "I will take that nap now, my Dear."

She kissed his forehead as she took the cup. "Okay, Papa. I'll keep an eye on things until you wake." She turned and headed for the door.

"You will make a fine Captain, my Josephine."

She was already out the door before he could speak.

* * *

**So there's chapter one! It makes me so happy to finally have this out. With any luck I'll be able to get chapter 2 to you guys soon. But with my crazy work schedule its going to take a LOT of work.**

**xoxo all, Aiden'sxThexName**


End file.
